Al Huir Te Encontre
by The Mad Doll
Summary: Maka trata de huir de su casa a la noche, planea tomar un tren a Death City y no volver, pero no tiene casa alla ni dinero, ¿pero que pasara cuando se cruze a un chico de pelo blanco y ojos carmesi? ¿habra tomado una buena decicion? - Puro SxM


Hola a todo el mundo

Esta vez traje para contribuir en este dia tan especial para algunos -aunque a mi no tanto- este fic, que no menciona nada relacionado con San Valentin

Les deceo que lo pasen bien ya sea con su amor, amigos, familia o -como quisiera yo- tener a su masconta encima mientras estan en la compu todo el dia

Pero para mi mala suerte hoy me rapta unos amigos -.- y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de separarme de la compu, demo ya rechase muchas invitaciones de ellos asi que tengo que ir -por que me amenazaron con rayar uno de mis mangas T.T-

Bueno lo que me queda decir es que este fic se lo dedico a todas las que estubieron esperando que subiera algo jeje

Asi que: **Soul Eater no es mio, si no de Atsushi Okhubo** yo no podria hacer algo asi :P

* * *

**Al Huir Te Encontré**

Son las 11:10 de la noche, yo estoy en mi cama mirando el reloj a la espera de que Spirit se duerma ya que ambos nos acostamos hace una hora y media, pero tengo que esperar.

Yo no quiero que interfiera en mis planes, por eso espere hasta que sus ronquidos sonaran hasta mi habitación, una vez que empezaron yo sin cuidado me levante y me prepare.

Hace dos días planeo esto, hace una semana él y mi mamá se divorciaron oficialmente, él está triste por esa razón y que yo lo odie también. ¡PERO QUE SE AGUANTE! Eso se gana por engañar a mi mamá, pero como ella viaja constantemente yo me tengo que quedar con ese viejo pervertido.

Pero ya no más, la solución llego a mi hace dos días, puede que sea tonto o inmaduro para una chica como yo, pero prefiero esto a tener que vivir acá.

Termine y agarre mi mochila, me fije el reloj

-11:25, estoy a tiempo- dije en voz alta alegremente, salí de la casa de Spirit y empecé a correr.

Durante todo el camino sentí un vacío en mi interior, estaba sola y me permití llorar tranquila, yo me sentía como si todos me dejaran a mi suerte aunque estaba consciente de que esa había sido mi decisión y tendría que afrontar las conciencias.

También mi corazón se comprimía más y más, al pensar en los problemas que causaría a Spirit, mi mamá, mis amigas Kim y Jaqueline, a mis otros amigos… aunque la verdad no creo que realmente les preocupe a ellos, es más estarán felices de que desaparezca.

Llegue a la parada del tren, que parecía tan solitario como mi corazón y me senté en una esquina, abrase mi mochila y seguí llorando.

Aunque no dure mucho en esa posición, porque empecé a sentirme observada y me empecé a asustar. Así lentamente comencé a levantar mi cabeza y a fijarme a mí alrededor, pero al llegar a los bancos a mi lado mi vista se vio eclipsada por dos preciosos e intensos rubíes que adornaban el rostro de un chico que tenía el cabello tan blanco como la nieve.

Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron unidas por un largo tiempo, la forma en que me miraba me hacía sentir una calidez y otras emociones que nadie me había hecho sentir antes, pero no pude aguantarla y tuve que desviar la mirada tristemente al saber que no podía ni siguiera saber si lo volvería a ver.

Mi mente trato de pensar en otras cosas, como si en Death City habría un lugar donde pudiera quedarme o conseguir empleo, pero sin darme cuenta empezó a mirarlo de reojo y note que tenía una mochila, ocasionando que mi mente se desviara a otra dirección. ¿Acaso el viajara? ¿Ira en el mismo tren que yo? ¿Y si baja también en el mismo lugar?

Pero a pesar de que me ilusionaba inútilmente ya que sabía que él no parecía alguien a quien me miraría, su rara postura y la forma que me ignoraba me daba a creer que nunca se interesaría en alguien como yo, además considerando de que nunca nos habíamos conocido, ¿así que porque yo me ilusionaba así?, ahora me iría en el siguiente tren a Death City y no volvería atrás ni lo vería de vuelta, solo tenía dinero suficiente para un boleto de ida y luego será lo que Kami-sama quiera.

Pero pensar eso me hiso empezar a llorar de vuelta, y enseguida escuche un carraspeo y moví mi cabeza en dirección a ese sonido, solo para caer bajo el hechizo de esos ojos color sangre que estaban a mi lado. Aunque las lágrimas seguían callándome por mis ojos, el tendió su mano y me secaba las lágrimas, su mano ocasionaba que una corriente eléctrica pasara debajo de su toque, que era tan agradable que sentía derretirme por la dulzura del acto. Él se había agachado para estar a mi altura

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto con voz preocupada e incómoda, de seguro no le pasa esto seguido o no es de tocar temas delicados.

-Ma-Maka Albarn- dije con la voz quebrada, el suspiro de alivio, como si le alegrara de que al menos le hable -¿Y cuál es el tuyo?- dije cuando me calme, el me sonrió de lado al escuchar mi voz calmada, debo admitir que mi corazón aceleración y mi cara paso a tener un ligero color rojo, aunque no se notaba porque ya tenía ese color debido a mi llanto

-Mucho gusto Maka, soy Soul Eater Evans aunque prefiero sin el Evans- sus ojos se oscurecieron al pronunciar su apellido -¿Por qué lloras?- había dejado de sonreír y sus ojos mostraban preocupación, tristeza y ternura. Yo suspiro para pronunciar

-Larga historia- muy cortante y desvió mi vista, el suspiro por la frustración y se sentó a mi lado, dejando su mochila en el piso.

-Bueno, creo que hay tiempo hasta que pase el próximo tren, además si lo acortas mejor- Sonríe igual que antes, trate de pensar en la forma de escaparme de esta pero al verlo me di cuenta de que podía confiar en él, así que reuní valor y lo mire directo a su roja mirada

-De acuerdo, pero si te aburres me avisas- dije confiada y el no quito su sonrisa, pero sabía que él se lo tomaba en serio

-Mmmm… pues lo que paso fue que mis padres se divorciaron, hace una semana se hiso oficial- hice una mueca -y como mi mamá siempre viaja por su trabajo tengo que quedarme con Spirit- dije con odio y el levanto una ceja -mi papá, aunque lo odio- desvié la mirada, la verdad ahora que lo pienso capas me considere tonta por mi idea, no sé porque yo no quiero que crea que soy así siempre

-¿Y qué paso?- pregunto preocupado por mi silencio, yo le respondí bajo pero sé que me escucho

-Recién me escape de casa y tomare el próximo tren, para irme de aquí y no volver- dije decidida, mirándolo de vuelta directo a sus ojos, él estaba sorprendido

-¿Al menos sabes a dónde iras?- pregunto con voz contenida, lo mire extrañada

- No- dije, si se refiere si conozco la ciudad la verdad es que no.

-¿Y VAS SOLA?- pregunto alarmado

-Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?- de acuerdo, sé que no es lo más lógico que pueda decir pero se cuidarme sola, él se molestó mucho ante mi respuesta

-¿Y SI TE HACEN ALGO?- estallo levantándose -¿DÓNDE DORMIRAS? ¿DÓNDE COMERAS?- seguía entre alarmado y enojado, sin saber que hacer solo baje la mirada hasta ser oculta por mi flequillo y dije bajo

-No sé-

-Sabes al menos la ciudad a donde te diriges- En sus ojos había miedo, aun creo que sería tonto ilusionarme pero me gusta la idea de que tema por mi bien

Yo solo levante la vista, las lágrimas habían salido por acorarme de mi futuro incierto pero mi mirada era decidida, no cambiaría de opinión por nada y con voz firme dije

-Death City es el lugar que va el siguiente tren y hay es a donde me iré- el me miro impresionado, bueno si lo dices de esa forma mientras tienes dos goteras en los ojos. De repente su rostro se ilumino y me sonrió, se agacho a mi altura y cuando iba a decir algo se arrepintió y dijo en tono bajo

-Sé que no se tiene que confiar en un extraño, pero ¿no conoces a nadie allí?- pregunto, aunque su expresión era un misterio, me limite a negar con la cabeza

-¿Y no sabes por donde conseguir un hotel o algo?- me empieza a molestar, ¿a donde quiere llegar?

-Ya te lo dije antes, no, además de no conozco a nadie voy sola, no conozco el lugar muy bien, fui varias veces pero aun así no tengo ni idea- empecé a hablar rápido y me cruce de brazos, inflando los cachetes. Estaba molesta, me recordaba lo que quería no darle importancia, pero él me asusto al reír

Un sonido tan relajante y contagioso, el me miro

-Cálmate, cálmate solo me quería asegurar, algo me dice de que no tengo que acerté enojar pero lo ignorare para verte hacer esa mueca- y se volvió a reír, como si estuviera ofendida me levante y me pare al lado de las vías del tren, que parecía que se retraso

Al parecer Soul se dio cuenta lo que hice porque dejó de reír y se paró para caminar hacia donde estaba

-Tampoco era para que te enojaras- sonaba molesto -no lo volveré a hacer- por la sonrisa que puso algo me hace desconfiar -Pero lo quería decirte es que no es correcto que alguien tan cool como yo deje en el calle a alguien tan pecho-plano como vos- PECHO-PLANO LE SACARE ESA SONRISA A LIBRAZOS

-MAKA-CHOP- Soul quedo tirado en el piso, mire mi reloj

-PERO PORQUE TARDA TANTO EL TREN- grite, solté un suspiro al escuchar a Soul quejarse

-Pero si sigue así echara mis planes por la borda y más si mi papá despierta para tomar algo a esta hora- genial ahora hablo sola ya que de seguro Soul no me contestaría por estar enojado

-Sabias que me mataste la mitad de mis neuronas con eso- lo mire de reojo, aun se veía la cara de molestia en la cara.

-Eso es para que sepas que no debes insultar a las chicas- yo seguía ofendida

-Bueno perdón, y cambiando de tema cuanto tiempo esta retrasado el tren- pregunto poniéndose a mi lado

-Como media hora- lo escuche chasquear la lengua

-Como para tener prisa acá, emm Maka- Ahora se pone nervioso, pero que le pasara que ya no lo sigo

-Sobre lo que te iba a decir antes era Yo vivo en Death City y si querías quedarte conmigo, hasta que tengas otro lugar claro-

Eso me dejo en shock, el me ofrecía su casa y eso que solo lo conocí recién, ¿me tendrá lastima?

Lo mire desconfiada

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- él se sonrojo, pero se paró de una forma rara

-Pues ya te lo dije antes, no es cool dejar a alguien que te cae bien al menos sin techo- me sonroje mientras le dije bajo

-Gracias, cuando pueda te pagare- pero él me sorprendió con un abrazo, al que correspondí

-No es necesario, yo te cuidare, no dejare que nada te pase Maka- la sinceridad del alvino me sorprendió, suspire solo para escuchar el ruido del tren acercándose

Se separó de mí y fui a buscar mi mochila que la había dejado en la esquina, el me espero en la puerta de el tren hasta que me pare a su lado, el subió y vio que yo aún seguía parada, dudando si de verdad quería seguir.

El me sonrió para darme confianza y me tendió su mano

-¿Vienes Maka? Mira que no estarás sola allá- Tenía razón, le tome la mano y entramos juntos

Allí adentro nos sentamos juntos y recosté mi cabeza en su hombre, parecía que le gustaba

-Dime Soul, ¿de enserio no me dejaras sola?

Me miro -Nunca, te dije que te cuidare y protegeré siempre- le sonreí, porque la verdad no se la razón, confiaba plena y ciegamente en el.

El junto nuestros en un tierno beso que estaba cargado de amor, suspire cuando me soltó

-Yo sé que es raro pero te amo Maka desde el momento que te vi, sé que no fue lastima, te quiero proteger de todo, quiero que sonrías para mí- dijo sonrojado, yo le sonreí para recibir otra a cambio

-Yo también te amo Soul- le dije abrasándolo, le agradecería a Kami-sama, al destino o la suerte por ponérmelo en mi camino

-Ah y Maka capas reconsidere molestarte o no- dijo juguetón, idiota sabe arruinar un lindo momento, lo bueno es que tengo un libro a mano

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^.^

Aunque no estoy segura de el final, creo que talvez deveria haberlo cortado antes?

Demo si les gusta asi no importa, ademas no lo puedo cambiar jeje

Nos Leemos

Ja ne~

_La muñequita Yami se va_


End file.
